


Дерево-скелет

by ignoreland



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drinking & Talking, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Rough Sex, Yuleporn, Yuletide Treat, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignoreland/pseuds/ignoreland
Summary: Сотрудничество не то же самое, что прощение. Билли верит, что Флинт знает об этом [авт.]
Relationships: Billy Bones/Captain Flint | James McGraw
Kudos: 4





	Дерево-скелет

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод фика Skeleton tree автора arbitrarily
> 
> Фик назван по песне группы Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds.  
> Действие происходит после 3 сезона, но до начала «Острова сокровищ», и предполагается, что уже произошли некоторые события, подводящие к сюжету «Острова сокровищ» (например, разрыв с Сильвером) [авт.]

I.

Флинт находит Билли в Саванне. Комната, которую Билли снял в таверне, невелика. В ней становится тесно, когда Флинт захлопывает дверь – с такой силой, что вздрагивает дверная рама.

Билли немедленно кидается в драку с ожесточением, которого сам до конца не понимает. Зато он понимает: ему это нравится. Каждый получает свое. Прошло много времени, но его тело помнит навыки боя с равным по силе противником. Он успевает отпрянуть, когда Флинт выбрасывает вперед кулак, и со вспышкой удовольствия, которую не пытается погасить, бьет Флинта под дых.

Холодное пламя ненависти придает всему кристальную ясность. Билли редко когда видел, а может и никогда не видел Флинта так отчетливо, как сейчас.

Саванна - здесь куда охотнее, чем в других колониальных городах, встречают черный флаг. Добравшись сюда, Билли безвылазно засел в таверне неподалеку от гремящего лихой славой Пиратского дома. Он хотел остаться здесь безымянным. Он хотел остаться в одиночестве. Ночь жаркая, влажная, все предвещает - скоро на них обрушится тропический шторм. В харчевне, что на первом этаже, калеки-пираты (а таких там не мало) жалуются на ломоту и боли, - верный знак перемены погоды. В духоте зреет ссора, предсказуемая, как фантомные боли, предвестники бури.

По правде говоря, Билли ждал этого, а если и не ждал, то знал, что оно грядет. Как знают старики в харчевне и такелажники в море, чуткие на погоду, он знал, что-то грядет. Сюда грядет Флинт.

Ему неведомо, как Флинт его отыскал. Разбитые костяшки его пальцев замараны чужой кровью. Какая собственно разница, думает он.

Сцепившись, они падают, борются, стискивая зубы, и вот к горлу Флинта приставлен его же кинжал. Так беспечно позволить Билли выхватить у него оружие - совсем не в его духе. Если только… если только…

Билли подминает под себя Флинта и вскидывает кинжал для смертельного удара. Кинжал, стиснутый в его руке, он сам – готовы. Острие прижато к бьющейся жилке на шее Флинта, из-под него проступают бусинки крови. Вот так вот. Вот так вот, наконец-то.

\- Не упускай возможность, - хрипло и насмешливо произносит Флинт, оскалив окровавленные зубы. Билли замирает, острие начинает дрожать. Их взгляды встречаются.

\- Продолжай, - говорит Флинт со всей мягкостью, на которую способен такой, как он, будто его голос может подтолкнуть руку Билли. «Если только…», - думает Билли и крепче сжимает кинжал. Если только Флинт не сделал это намеренно. Если только это не проверка.

\- Ты ведь этого хотел, разве нет? – спрашивает Флинт своим привычным резким тоном, и Билли понимает: Флинт снова взял верх.

Билли отшвыривает кинжал и отползает от Флинта, сдерживая разочарованный возглас. Он хотел, чтобы Флинт умер. Он не представляет мира без Флинта. Ясности больше нет.

Билли понуро садится рядом с распростертым на полу Флинтом. Он чувствует на себе взгляд Флинта, но упорно на него не смотрит. Пока не начиная разговор, они восстанавливают дыхание. Ребра Билли ноют при каждом вдохе.

Билли поднимается первым, хватает ополовиненную бутылку рома, к счастью, не пострадавшую во время драки, и отхлебывает, прочищая горло. С улицы доносится хриплая ругань тех, кто вышел на поиски своей доли плотских радостей. Позади него Флинт делает какое-то движение, и, обернувшись, Билли смотрит, как он поднимается на ноги.

Флинт садится на единственный в комнате стул. Здесь вообще мало места, это самая дешевая комната в таверне. Билли отирает рот, и на пальцах остается кровь. Он садится на край постели.

\- Чертовски горячий прием, Билли, - говорит Флинт, и Билли готов поставить на кон все, что угодно: это прозвучало почти весело.

Билли покинул Нассау вскоре после того, как Сильвер захватил власть. А потом они трое, Сильвер, Флинт и Билли, отправились каждый своей дорогой, после того как жестокая война в Нассау пришла к своему закономерному завершению: цивилизованный мир нашел их.

Флинт и Билли не прерывают молчания, - оно не объединяет, а просто безнадежно затянулось. Как будто и сейчас они ждут, кто не выдержит первым, - с появлением Флинта любое действие становится демонстрацией силы.

Поэтому Билли пьет, а Флинт наблюдает за ним. И Флинт нарушает молчание первым:

\- Если про кого и думал, что он сопьется до смерти в этакой дыре, то точно не про тебя, Билли.

\- Кажется, таких добрых слов я от вас еще никогда не слыхал, - голос Билли полон хмельной издевки. Ром обжигает разбитую нижнюю губу. Билли вращает плечами - приятно снова чувствовать такую вот боль.

\- Поставь бутылку. Я хочу поговорить.

Билли встряхивает головой.

\- Больше не указывайте мне, что делать. Однако можете взять бутылку и выпить со мной.

Он не знает точно, но будто чует нутром – такое предчувствие иногда посещает в пылу битвы, и такое предчувствие уже однажды его подвело – что для него будет хуже, если Флинт уйдет. Он не позволяет себе продолжать эту мысль.

И хотя он сказал, чтобы Флинт не отдавал тут приказов, он подчиняется, когда Флинт делает ему знак рукой. Наклонившись вперед, он отдает Флинту бутылку. Расстояние между ними невелико, и Билли смотрит на горло Флинта, пока тот глотает дешевое пойло.

\- У меня есть к тебе предложение, - говорит Флинт. Его губы все еще сочатся кровью. Как и у Билли.

II.

Билли провел в этой таверне три ночи. До прибытия Флинта он не знал, куда двинется дальше. Он собирался оставаться здесь, пока не захочется уйти.

Нужно было уйти. Не стоило вообще появляться здесь. Он думает об этом, а сам, вопреки здравому смыслу, слушает, о чем говорит Флинт.

\- Золото «Урка», - произносит Флинт, и Билли хмурится. Он не знал, что ожидал услышать, но точно не это.

\- Я хочу его вернуть.

\- То есть, вы хотите его украсть?

Все хуже, чем он думал. Флинт помешался.

\- То есть, я хочу выкопать его, забрать и перепрятать в надежном месте. Мне не нравится то место, где оно спрятано сейчас.

Безумие, думает Билли. Он протягивает руку, и Флинт молча возвращает ему бутылку. Он делает большой глоток и сначала сосредоточен только на жжении, прокатившемся по горлу.

\- И как именно вы собираетесь это сделать? – наконец, спрашивает он.

Флинт секунду молчит и поднимает на него глаза. Выражение его лица немного меняется - это не готовность к уступкам и уж точно не просьба о прощении, но что-то необычное в нем есть.

\- Зачем, по-твоему, я пришел к тебе?

\- Вы не знаете, как, - Билли произносит это таким тоном, будто у него на глазах свершилось небольшое чудо. Воистину так и есть: у капитана Флинта иссякли идеи. Билли тяжело выдыхает и, склонив голову на бок, созерцает Флинта и обдумывает его замысел. Замысел – если это можно так назвать. Наперекор себе Билли начинает со всех сторон рассматривать и просчитывать то, что нужно Флинту (и это еще одна истина, которую Билли упорно старается скрывать от себя: лучшие его замыслы рождаются, когда они с Флинтом действуют заодно).

\- Вам понадобится предлог, под которым можно прибыть на остров, где оно зарыто.

\- Эта часть меня не слишком беспокоит, - Флинт на некоторое время умолкает. – Нам нужно придумать, как скрытно выкопать сундук, доставить его на корабль и затем найти новое место, где его спрятать, и сделать все это надо так, чтобы никто не узнал о наших намерениях.

\- Наших намерениях, - повторяет Билли. Он болтает ром в бутылке, пристально глядя на нее. – Вы уже решили, что я с вами заодно.

Он не обращает внимания на испытующий взгляд Флинта.

\- Я решил, ты видел то же, что и я. И поэтому ты спрятался здесь.

Билли мрачно смотрит на него.

\- А значит, - продолжает Флинт, - ты понял, что выбрал неверный путь и, возможно, хочешь загладить свои ошибки.

Билли поднимает брови.

\- Перед вами?

\- Перед нашими людьми. Перед Нассау. Перед каждым, кому выпадет стать на пути грозного Джона Сильвера.

Билли отводит глаза. Он снова делает глоток и передает бутылку Флинту просто потому, что не знает, что еще ему сделать. С Флинтом. С собой.

\- Вам понадобится корабль. И команда, - говорит Билли, пристально глядя на дверь. Флинт, как и он, потерял все после падения Нассау. Тогда Сильвер его предал. Билли помнит об этом предательстве, но предпочитает думать, что Флинт его заслужил.

Флинт будто не слышит.

\- Мы прибудем под покровом ночи. Выкопаем его, замаскируем, перенесем в лагерь, затем наши люди доставят его на корабль, не зная, что это. А потом, когда придет время, мы найдем другой остров и новое место, где его зарыть.

Билли резко вскидывает голову.

\- Какой корабль? Каких людей? Вам нужно найти людей, которым можно доверять, которые или никогда не слышали о капитане Флинте, или боятся его настолько, что выполнят любые его приказы. Вам нельзя нанять людей из старой команды, даже если вам удастся переманить их от Сильвера или поднять из могилы, хотя, поверьте, лучше, чем они, вам не отыскать. Вы достанете сундук и перенесете его на корабль, и что, по-вашему, они, блядь, подумают? Сокровище. Ради чего еще поднимать такую возню? А люди свирепеют, почуяв, что могут урвать свой кусок добычи. Уж вам ли об этом не знать.

\- Ты договорил? – бросает Флинт. В наступившей тишине он с отстраненным видом прикладывается к бутылке.

\- И тогда что бы предложил такой кладезь бесконечной мудрости, как ты?

Билли молчит, думает. Слишком много допущений. Предположим, Сильвер еще не забрал это золото. Слишком много обстоятельств, которые не зависят от них, и это если предположить, что он может доверять Флинту. Ругань на улице становится громче, и, наконец, вспыхивает свара. Флинт встает и закрывает ставни. Билли наблюдает за ним. Флинту доверять нельзя. Билли думает о том, какая огромная опасность ему грозит, если он отправится за этим сокровищем, и о том, какие опасности уже пройдены, чтобы его добыть. И Билли добровольно навлечет на себя эту опасность, уже навлек, позволив Флинту войти в его комнату. Он укрылся здесь в Саванне, в этой таверне, чтобы обрести хоть толику покоя, и он этот покой обрел, пусть не по заслугам и не на трезвую голову.

\- Нам все придется сделать самим, - негромко произносит Билли. – Меньше посвященных - меньше вероятность предательства. Меньше тех, с кем придется разбираться потом.

Он подчеркнуто умолкает, уверенный, что Флинт его понял. Не то чтобы они стали мягкосердечнее, но Флинту наверняка так же опротивели ненужные смерти, как и Билли.

\- Мы высадимся на том острове, и, предположим, у вас получится договориться с марунами без содействия Сильвера. Предположим, у вас получится. Мы высадимся там всей командой. Вы придумаете предлог. Например… вы хотите обговорить дела с Мади или с тем, кто теперь у них за главного, учитывая, как все поменялось. Вы хотите подтвердить, что по-прежнему готовы сдержать все свои обещания и что по-прежнему есть люди, идущие за вашим флагом и за вашим именем, и вы, несмотря на действия Сильвера, не изменили своих намерений.

Лицо Флинта непроницаемо, но слушает он внимательно.

\- Пока все будут заняты переговорами, я потихоньку улизну и выкопаю золото. Я дождусь вас, и вместе, под покровом ночи, мы перенесем его на корабль. Мы спрячем его в трюме… нет, лучше в вашей каюте. Будем хранить его на корабле, хранить тайно ото всех. Вы спите там… Не могу представить, какой дурак посмеет вас ограбить, к тому же для начала он должен пронюхать про нечто ценное в вашей каюте и отважиться на схватку с вами. А если это гиблое дело пойдет по задуманному, никто про сундук с золотом на борту и не узнает.

\- А потом?

Лицо Флинта по-прежнему ничего не выражает, но Билли знает – Флинт уже с ним.

\- Потом мы выждем время. Найдем новое место. Бросим якорь и высадимся на берег. И зароем сундук.

Он замечает, как произносит это «мы». Будто он уже стал участником событий. У него были другие намерения, но он знает – Флинт подметил его слова.

Флинт приподнимает бровь.

\- И по-твоему, во время этого многотрудного предприятия ни у кого не возникнет ни единого вопроса?

\- Не возникнет. Я на это рассчитываю.

Он смотрит Флинту прямо в глаза.

\- У вас будет возможность проявить свою волю. Нам придется набрать новую команду. Людей с «Моржа», которые остались с вами, недостаточно, особенно если вы собираетесь выступить против Сильвера. У вас будет возможность напомнить им, что вы за человек и где их место. Вы не Сильвер и не Тич, и уж точно не Джек Рэкхем. Ваша власть другого рода, и если людям придется об этом напомнить… а напомнить придется, то все в ваших руках. Вы докажете им, словом и делом, что не стали слабее.

Флинт пристально смотрит на него, и Билли пристально смотрит в ответ.

\- Я едва тебя узнаю.

Билли хмурится.

\- Прошу прощения?

Флинт встряхивает головой и отводит взгляд. Он говорит, говорит негромко, под отдаленный невнятный шум города за окном:

\- Мы не можем оставить его там, где оно спрятано сейчас. Мне нужно, чтобы ты это понял.

Билли думает о том, что они устроили в Нассау, думает о страхе и смертях, которые сеет за собой Долговязый Джон Сильвер, самый почитаемый и самый грозный пират из всех, бороздивших моря. Билли никогда бы не подумал, что именно Сильвер поквитается с Флинтом, заставит его заплатить. Никогда бы не подумал, как далеко проляжет мрачная тень, которую он когда-то помогал создать. А может и думал. Вероятно, краем сознания он иногда представлял такой исход, которым, намеренно или нет, завершился его давний обман. Хотя, пожалуй, он себя переоценивает.

\- Я понимаю. Отлично понимаю, - произносит Билли. – А вы понимаете, что наебете не только Сильвера, но и Джека, и Энн, и Чарльза Вейна, и всех, кто когда-то так отчаянно за него боролся? И каждый, кто еще жив и имеет право на свою долю, откроет на вас охоту, а может уже открыл. Я был готов убить вас, едва вы вошли в комнату.

\- Нет, не был, - возражает Флинт. Билли видит проблеск его зубов, хотя это, пожалуй, не улыбка. Скрестив ноги, Флинт расслабленно откидывается на стуле.

\- Полагаю, дело нужно провернуть так, чтобы никто на нас не подумал.

Билли выдерживает его пристальный взгляд, и в нем вспыхивает былое ожесточенное неприятие, знакомое чувство.

\- Нас, - едко произносит Билли. Он резко наклоняется – расстояние между кроватью и стулом невелико – и выхватывает бутылку. Он делает еще один долгий глоток и снова опускается на кровать.

\- Я ни на что не подписывался. Скажите-ка… С чего мне вообще что-то делать ради вас?

С самого начала разговора Билли находил опору в том, что он просто прикидывает возможные способы и вовсе не собирается их воплощать. Но это очередная ложь, которую он тщится сделать правдой. На задворках сознания темной тенью маячит мысль, что, отказавшись, он станет для Флинта чем-то вроде ненужного обрывка такелажа. Он понимает, что затевает Флинт, и всегда понимал. Это его благословение и его проклятие.

Возможные способы. Лжец. Он уже продумал порядок действий: золото можно переправить на какой-нибудь островок в Индийском океане. В западноафриканском порту можно сменить корабль. Потом пройти через Магелланов пролив на торговом судне, как многие другие, позволяющие многим другим заколачивать монету в обмен на слепоту и молчание. Они высадятся на Африканском Роге и найдут торговый корабль, идущий в Индию.

Флинт еще не дал ответ. Но впервые за долгое время Билли исполнен уверенности. Он чувствует, что почти взял верх.

\- Вы заранее решили, что я пойду за вами. Но сначала вы должны об этом попросить, - говорит он.

Он успевает подметить досаду и удивление во взгляде Флинта. Он видит, как тот зажимает ладони в коленях и склоняется вперед.

\- Билли, - начинает он, - если я о чем и прошу, так о том, чтобы ты вернул Нассау свой долг, и, поступив так, ты…

\- Нет, - отвечает Билли. Стойко. Неколебимо. – Назовите причину получше.

Он не спускает с Флинта глаз. Он хочет видеть, как того коробит.

\- Я хочу услышать, как вы это произнесете. Я хочу, чтобы вы сказали, что нуждаетесь в моей помощи.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я упрашивал? – Флинт будто выплевывает последнее слово.

\- Ну, если для вас это так будет звучать, то да. Именно так. Поупрашивайте меня.

Интересно, думает он, скольким людям доводилось отдавать распоряжения Флинту. И для скольких из них это не закончилось худо.

Жар в комнате с запертыми ставнями почти нестерпимый. Билли чувствует, как по спине ползут капли пота, как рубаха липнет к телу. Он ждет, что скажет Флинт. Тот отвечает далеко не сразу, будто переписывает про себя диалог, который пошел не по задуманному. Он заговаривает, но снова не о том, снова прячется за словами о всеобщем благе:

\- Мы подчиняемся долгу.

\- Нет, - повторяет Билли. – Не так. Без краснобайства.

У него язык не поворачивается сказать «честно». Его пугает мысль, что, возможно, ему нужна не настоящая правда, а та, в которую он способен поверить. Проклятие любого автора: всякая история превращается в вымысел, стоит увидеть руку ее создателя.

Лицо Флинта непроницаемо-мрачно.

\- Билли, - произносит он будто бы насмешливо, но его выдает застывшая линия губ. И весь он выпрямился и настороженно застыл. Будто с него потребовали выплаты огромной суммы.

\- Я прошу у тебя помощи. Я признаю, что нуждаюсь в тебе.

Билли дергает ртом. Он чувствует удовлетворение и еще что-то, более гадкое.

\- В одиночку с этим не справиться, - добавляет Флинт в ответ на молчание Билли. – Я нуждаюсь в тебе.

И этого достаточно, чтобы он купился? Билли верит, что эти слова были сказаны искренне. Он сделал выбор – считать их правдой.

Так между ними устанавливается хрупкий, насильно скрепленный мир. Билли не понимает, почему его история складывается именно так, почему он всегда связан с Флинтом и связан не волей судьбы или злого рока, а по собственному выбору. Потому что, когда Флинт просит, он отвечает «да». Потому что он всегда будет отвечать «да».

\- Тогда я весь ваш, - говорит Билли. Он падает на кровать, раскинув руки и ноги. Умело изображает беспечное спокойствие.

\- Билли, - произносит Флинт. Насмешливо и, по обыкновению, зловеще. Будто тело, распростертое рядом, вызывает в нем только одно желание – пустить кровь. Он наклоняется ближе. Забирает бутылку.

\- Ты всегда был мой, и всегда мне подчинялся.

III.

Билли помнит свои первые уроки: цифры и азбука. «Если кто не обращается, Он изощряет свой меч…». Кулак, бьющий в его острую скулу. Инакомыслие порождает перемены. Несправедливость не одолеть покорным молчанием. «…Напрягает лук свой и направляет его». Один человек не может принадлежать другому.

IV.

Вы пытались меня убить, но у вас не вышло довести дело до конца. Билли хочет сказать это Флинту. Хотел сказать прежде, отметая все доводы против. Но вместо этого он снова пьет.

Они пьют вместе. Разговаривают или пытаются поговорить. Слишком многое они делили в прошлом, чтобы вместить в одну эту комнатушку и в один разговор. Комната кажется еще меньше теперь, когда их двое. Исполнившись покоя, они передают друг другу бутылку, в которой плещется темный ром, и Билли приводит в порядок мысли. Он говорит себе, что они вместе только по необходимости. Потому что выбора лучше у них нет. Да и на самом деле нет, они не вместе. То же самое Билли говорил себе перед тем, как вернулся в Нассау и провозгласил Сильвера их королем. Гейтс, бывало, говаривал: история обладает странным свойством – начинает повторяться, если человеку не хватает ума понять, что пора бы ему уже выбрать другую дорогу.

Билли знает: ему нужно прекратить переписывать одну и ту же историю. Ему нужно придумать новую.

Билли страшно потянуть за ниточку, которой скреплена его ненависть. Он боится того, что может случиться, если ее ослабить.

«Для тебя это личное», - как-то сказал ему Бен Ганн. Это было давно, и Билли не часто о нем вспоминал, как и об остальных. Как и о своей ненависти.

Он тогда возразил на это «для тебя это личное». Но теперь, когда Флинт сидит напротив, ему не хватает силы духа повторить это возражение, хотя бы себе самому.

Когда Билли вернулся из мертвых, Флинт встретил его не как человека, которого когда-то знал, не как призрака, а как возможного соперника. Никогда прежде Флинт не проявлял к нему ничего, столько близко похожего на уважение. Это было приятно.

\- Несколько трудно злиться на чудовище, созданное тобой самим.

Флинт говорит это, когда имя Сильвера неизбежно всплывает в их обрывистом разговоре. Признак Долговязого Джона витает рядом, и, наверно, не только рядом с ними, но и с любым пиратом, нашедшем прибежище в Саванне. «Для тебя это личное», - думает Билли, но не произносит вслух, не спрашивает, для чего Флинту понадобилось это золото. Бутылка у него в руках, но она почти пуста.

\- По-моему, это не похоже на правду, - говорит Билли. Он протягивает бутылку Флинту.

«Я до сих пор не знаю точно, почему ты так поступил», - сказал ему Сильвер тогда, вернувшись в Нассау вместе с Флинтом. Тогда между ними и Билли установилось неустойчивое ненадежное перемирие.

«И я не знаю точно, ждешь ли ты от меня благодарности», - Сильвер произнес это как-то непривычно холодно и отстраненно, а Билли понял, что ему оно в общем-то безразлично.

«Тут не было ничего личного», - ответил Билли, глядя, как мягко вздымаются и опадают морские волны.

«О, поверь, я уже научился не принимать близко к сердцу ваши слова, ребята… и не собираюсь уносить их с собой в могилу, если на то пошло», - в голосе Сильвера слышалась издевка.

«Ты, должно быть, сильно его ненавидишь. Флинта. Если уж решил довериться мне».

Сильвер рассмеялся, и Билли оглянулся на него через плечо.

«Доверие тут вообще ни при чем», - не произнес он.

V.

\- Если у нас получится, мне нужно будет, чтобы ты мне доверял.

Флинт ставит бутылку на стол рядом с собой. Билли вскидывает голову. Флинту не свойственно выдавать свои мысли. Интересно, сколько он выжидал в тишине, напитавшейся ромом, чтобы это сказать?

\- Я обещал вам мое содействие, - жестко говорит Билли, плотно нанизывая слова. – Большего вы от меня не получите. Доверие? Прощение? Я их не предлагаю.

Что-то вспыхивает в глазах Флинта. Не удивление и не разочарование. Билли кажется, что он чувствует то же самое. Билли всегда хотел стать равным Флинту, и этого он хотел больше, чем покончить с ним. Он хочет быть Флинту равным, но не может ему доверять. Пожалуй, он вообще никому не доверяет. А вот Флинт доверяет. Несмотря ни на что. Флинт доверял Сильверу. А теперь хочет доверять Билли или, по крайней мере, получить его доверие. Билли не знает, что тому причиной: высокомерие, или глупость, или нечто третье, что он не позволит себе назвать.

\- Прощение, - повторяет Флинт. Он поднимает руку с бутылкой, будто хочет передать ее Билли, но вместо этого встает, подходит ближе и опускает бутылку на стол. Билли, примостившийся на кровати, вскидывает на него глаза.

\- Ты так сильно меня ненавидишь.

Флинт произносит это мягко, почти безучастно, будто речь идет не о нем, а о каком-то другом человеке. Будто его увлекает и восхищает то, что он способен вызывать такие сильные чувства. Но, может, причина не только в чувствах, а и в самом Билли.

\- Какая разница? – Билли хотел рявкнуть это, зло вскинуться, но слова прозвучали тихо, даже печально, будто он говорит о чем-то утраченном. – Вы получили от меня, что хотели.

Билли редко доводилось видеть Флинта таким: задумчивым, не прячущим прошлое, в котором было достаточно боли. Флинт будто готов сказать, как сильно Билли ошибается – краеугольный камень их отношений, какими бы они ни были. Но теперь Билли делается как-то не по себе, будто они ступили на незнакомую территорию. И с какой стати Флинт будет возражать, и какое ему дело, что о нем думает Билли? С такой, с какой ты заставил его просить, думает Билли. Вот с какой.

И не следовало бы удивляться, когда Флинт делает к нему шаг.

Флинт целует его так, точно борется за победу в споре – жадно, требовательно, будто доказывая: я единственный, кто тебе нужен.

Билли чувствует привкус рома у него во рту, жар лица, хмельного и открытого. Ни единая черта Флинта не кажется ему привлекательной, и все же – и все же, он целует его в ответ, вторгается в эту открытость. Флинт трезвеет от прикосновения его губ – Билли замечает это, замечает его пронзительный взгляд и настороженный блеск в нем.

Все, что есть между ними искреннего, отвоеванного в борьбе, рождается из физического насилия. Во всем этом есть мрачная неизбежность – вкус рома и крови бледнеет и растворяется на языках, смешивается, неизвестно, где чей. Билли обхватывает челюсть Флинта, большим пальцем прижимает уголок его рта. Чувствуя чужой жар, припадает к нему влажным открытым ртом.

Это самый извращенный из всех возможных между ними способов заключить договор, думает Билли. Перемирие. Клятва, скрепленная кровью – когда Флинт впивается зубами в ложбинку между его плечом и шеей. Удар, которым Билли с порога встретил Флинта, был порожден тем же порывом: ты со мной вот так, так вот тебе за это.

Они вжимаются друг в друга на смятой постели Билли, трутся бедрами, ловя удовольствие, о котором не знают, как попросить. Флинт не похож на себя - уязвимый, не скрывающий похоти, но это распаляет Билли только сильнее. Ему доводилось видеть, как Флинт отбрасывал узду самоконтроля, и это всегда заканчивалось насилием. И теперь это тоже насилие, но совсем другого рода: укусы, грубые прикосновения, наказующая тяжесть чужого тела, попытки приладиться друг к другу.

Билли неловко стискивает член Флинта сквозь ткань, но и от этого Флинт шипит сквозь зубы, хватает его руку, удерживает там, прижимает сильнее, трется. Флинт просовывает колено между его ног, и Билли трется об него, вскидывая бедра, прерывисто дыша Флинту в губы. Они бьются коленями, снова меряясь грубой силой, действуют вопреки и ради друг друга. Они вместе только по необходимости, снова думает Билли.

В комнате слишком жарко, им слишком жарко, одежда липнет к потной коже. Они стаскивают ее с себя, друг с друга, то и дело сталкиваются ртами, мокрыми губами, касаются жадно и грубо – все это вместо тех слов, которые давно канули в прошлое, так и оставшись не сказанными.

Билли сжимает член Флинта и трется об него своим членом; закрытые веки Флинта трепещут, но вдруг он решительно распахивает глаза, будто силясь удержать остатки самоконтроля. Должно быть, у него получается: он толкает Билли на матрас, и Билли, то ли от хмеля, то ли от возбуждения, не успевает этому помешать. Флинт скользит губами по его груди, по животу, по напрягшимся мышцам, а потом так же внезапно, как все это началось, забирает в рот его член. Билли вскрикивает как подстреленный. Он пытается приподняться, но Флинт действует быстрее и толкает его обратно. Удерживая его, Флинт берет его член глубже. Билли вцепляется в простыни, зажмурив глаза.

А потом Флинт переворачивает его, резкими движениями лаская член, как будто и тут порывается доказать, что расстановка сил не изменилась. Билли подчиняется, соглашаясь, что и теперь он всего лишь соучастник (новая ложь, и оправданий ей все меньше). Он чувствует, как Флинт прихватывает зубами изгиб его задницы, и отвечает стоном, трется членом о матрас, толкается в руку Флинта, и слышит его низкий смешок, и бог ты мой, это происходит. Действительно происходит.

Он слышит, как Флинт сплевывает, а потом чувствует капли слюны. Он задерживает дыхание, зная, что вторжение будет грубым, но он хочет, чтобы оно было таким. Должно быть, Флинт большим пальцем гладит его вход, немного протискивает внутрь, но этого достаточно, чтобы Билли выгнулся дугой. Все будто не по-настоящему и в то же время слишком по-настоящему; это невозможно и это происходит - Флинт делает это с ним. Из-за Флинта он очутился здесь, Флинт давит на него своей тяжестью, вторгается в него. Флинт ласкает его – скользит пальцем по входу и вниз, сжимает яйца, а потом член, собирает проступившую смазку и, прибавив слюны, проталкивает в него сначала один, потом два пальца.

Билли прерывисто дышит, не в силах сдерживаться, потому что сдерживаться теперь невозможно и не нужно, когда Флинт навалился на него сзади, прижимается к нему, трахает пальцами, раскрывает. Другой рукой Флинт резко ласкает его член, и от каждого движения Билли запрокидывает голову, пронизанный дрожью.

Билли давно уже не трахали, обычно он трахал сам. Конечно, мелькает у него в голове неутешительная мысль, он всегда идет навстречу желаниям Флинта. Он пытается найти этому объяснения. Возможно, Сильвер понял это лучше и раньше него. Или Гейтс. Он не может думать о Гейтсе, не здесь, не вот так. Это словно предательство, страннее которого не придумаешь. Будто он должен сильнее ненавидеть Флинта за все, что тот сотворил. С Гейтсом, с ним, с остальными ребятами. Но вот Билли здесь, выгибается от его прикосновений. Может, и не только во Флинте дело, не только в похоти, думает он, чувствуя, будто кожа плотнее обтягивает кости; он не может вспомнить, когда прежде его касались с такой откровенностью желания.

Откровенность желания. Жар в комнате становится удушающим, их тела скользкие от пота; Флинт толкается в него головкой члена, дышит часто и неглубоко. Билли думает, каково это было бы – трахать Флинта. Каково было бы – поменяться местами. При этой мысли что-то бешено екает в самой глубине нутра, и это не просто прилив возбуждения.

Билли вцепляется в простыни так, что белеют костяшки пальцев, ошеломленный ощущениями, когда Флинт вторгается в него, ошеломленный жгучим жаром чужого тела – и это мучительно почти до боли. Он прикусывает собственное предплечье, чтобы удержать рвущиеся стоны; ему кажется, что он растянут и переполнен до предела, и он слышит, как Флинт произносит: «блядь» у него за спиной. Билли сжимается, влажно всхлипывает. С низким стоном он начинает подмахивать Флинту, отчаянно желая – кончить, показать, на что способен, стать равным.

Флинт трахает его без громких вскриков, но каждый его вздох и полуоборванный стон для Билли точно признание, сделанное против воли. Вынужденное и потому рождающее ненависть к самому себе. Билли вскидывает бедра, отчаянно вскрикивает; Флинт хватает его за шею, отталкивая и в то же время притягивая к себе – каким-то образом все вместе, сразу, одновременно. «Да», - говорит Флинт, и вот теперь они больше не спорят, думает Билли. Не здесь. Не сейчас.

Билли почти жалеет, что не видит лицо Флинта. Ему хочется посмотреть, какой он, когда берет его. Он не знает, смог бы он довести Флинта до того, до чего доведен сам, когда Флинт накрывает его собой, вторгается в него, и он давится словами, которых никогда не сможет произнести. Лучше уж так, подумает он потом, позже. Лучше, что он не видел его лица.

\- Я…, - начинает Билли и умолкает, будто не в состоянии закончить фразу. Ладонь Флинта вжимается в его шею, слишком тяжело, слишком властно, чтобы это было похоже на ласку. Флинт сильнее вдавливает его в кровать.

\- Ты – что? – спрашивает Флинт, но голос у него такой же прерывистый, как и Билли. Лучше не видеть его лица. Так безопаснее.

Билли не знает, он – что, и что он собирался сказать. Он открывает рот, но издает лишь несвязный стон, когда Флинт загоняет ему глубже. Он не в состоянии размышлять. Не в состоянии думать о последствиях. Не сейчас. Он еще не осознал, как необратимо Флинт завладел в нем чем-то, еще не понял, что и обратное может оказаться правдой. Мысли исчезают, он напряжен, как натянутый до предела лук, и если, кончая, он и произносит что-то, произносит чье-то имя, он не задумывается и об этом тоже.

Флинт кончает молча, тяжело навалившись на него, вонзив зубы ему в плечо.

Билли приходится признать, хотя это равносильно признанию поражения: Флинт оказался прав. Идти с Флинтом одним путем позволяет лишь одно – доверие. Рука в руке или рука на горле. Другого выбора нет.

Они покидают Саванну вместе на следующий день.

VI.

Это было вскоре после того, как Билли возвратился из мертвых. Он сидел перед письменным столом Флинта в каюте «Моржа», в то время как люди Хорниголда разыскивали их. Деловые вопросы уже обсудили, но Билли видел, что Флинт хочет добавить что-то еще. Такое случалось все чаще, как будто Флинт все никак не решался заговорить о его возвращении в команду. Но вот теперь он произнес это вслух.

\- Я никогда толком не понимал… почему ты так долго остаешься с нами. Уверен, тебе поступали предложения. Вейн хотел заполучить тебя в свою команду, - легкая полуулыбка Флинта вспыхнула шире, но так же быстро погасла. Билли сохранял непроницаемое лицо. – Помню, много лет тому назад, он хотел разыграть тебя в карты.

Билли не успел скрыть удивление. Он будто шагнул на ненадежную почву, зыбучие пески. Флинт снова ухмыльнулся, на этот раз шире.

\- Я отказался, на случай, если тебе интересно. Сказал, мне не везет в карты, что правда. Точно пришлось бы тебя отдать. К тому же Гейтс бы с меня голову снял.

\- Вы и Гейтс, - начал Билли, но слова не шли, застревали в пересохшем горле. Он тоже слабо улыбнулся, не зная, как еще поступить. – Только вас двоих я знал в этом мире. Мире, в котором я живу сейчас, который имеет значение. Мире живых.

Он не смог заставить себя сказать, что теперь, когда Гейтса больше нет, Флинт – единственный, кто у него остался.

\- Тебя не должна держать верность, хранить которую у тебя нет достаточных оснований, - в низком голосе Флинта послышалось предостережение.

\- Дело не в этом, - ответил Билли. В своем голосе он расслышал тихое упорство и понял, что Флинт расслышал его тоже.

Флинт встал. Он обошел стол, направился к двери. Опустил ладонь на плечо Билли, туда, где ныл мускул в основании шеи, сжал. Билли захотелось крепче прильнуть к его ладони, прильнуть к нему. Он не понял этого желания, подавил его, не захотел разбираться в нем глубже, испугавшись того, что мог открыть. Но у него хватало ума не доверять чему бы то ни было, связанному с капитаном Флинтом. Он давно выучил этот урок. Он напомнил себе о мистере Гейтсе. Он вспомнил, как холодные неукротимые волны разбивались о борта «Андромахи». Он сидел совершенно неподвижно, и только руки у него дрожали. Проявление слабости. Он стиснул кулаки.

\- Ну, хорошо, - произнес Флинт. Тяжесть его ладони исчезла. Он вышел, не добавив ни слова, оставил Билли одного у стола – точно на другом берегу. Билли сидел, слушал стоны и вздохи корабля, голоса людей, зовущих этот корабль домом. Ему казалось, что он больше не один из них. Не под этим капитаном.

VII.

План принадлежит Билли, и они плывут на восток. Они переносят сундук с одного торгового судна на другое, путают следы под вымышленными именами и поддельными бумагами. И вот он - остров, их остров, где, возможно, для них все и закончится. Шлюпка набирает воды, пока идет к берегу, - маленькое кораблекрушение. Небольшое судно стремительно плывет вдоль острова, пока они тащат сундук, полный золота.

Когда-то Билли действительно хотел расстаться с ним навсегда. Но вот он помогает ему выйти на берег. История – их история – заканчивается и снова начинается с кораблекрушения. Им принадлежат сундук и их жизни (хотя Билли не сомневается, чью Флинт ценит больше). Это крошечный островок в Индийском океане, необитаемый остров. Пока необитаемый, думает Билли. Цивилизованный мир расширяет свои границы, открывает никому неведомые земли, чтобы застолбить их за собой.

\- Только представь себе, - мрачно произносит Флинт, глядя вдоль берега на их полузатонувшую лодку. – Капитан Флинт окончил свои дни на необитаемом острове, потерпев кораблекрушение, а золота при нем было столько, что хватило бы основать собственное маленькое королевство. Вот такое вот достижение.

Билли намеренно грубо перевязывает рану на ладони Флинта. Я пытался представить будущее без тебя, не произносит Билли. Это правда, но правда и то, что он вообще не смог представить себе будущее. Так пусть оно станет таким.

\- В конце концов, все это - просто истории.

Лезвие лопаты вонзается в плотную корку песка. Билли начинает копать.


End file.
